Sawhorses are known to those skilled in the art as evidence by the patents to Beardsley U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,007; Barras U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,224; Follick U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,317; and Kirkpatrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,451. In Beardsley, the sawhorse requires diagonal bracing 22 which supports opposed vertical legs 11. The sawhorse of Beardsley cannot be folded into a convenient package in the manner set forth in this disclosure.
Barras discloses a scaffold having a tripod at the lower end thereof and a bracket assembly at the upper end thereof. Follick discloses a support structure for accommodating a horizontal member 34 within a bracket member 31. The bracket member is formed at the upper end of an elognated support.
Kirkpatrick discloses a sawhorse having a horizontal member at the upper end thereof and a support assembly at opposed marginal ends of the horizontal member. The support assembly can be pivoted towards one another to fold the sawhorse into a compact package.
The present invention differs from the known prior art by the provision of a sawhorse having a horizontal member supported by a support assembly at each end thereof which can be folded into a compact package in a unique and novel manner, and which can be unfolded to provide a rigid and convenient sawhorse for bearing loads in a safe and heretofore unknown manner.